Across another Demension
by Pokefan24
Summary: Mistuo/Perman, Ash Ketchum, Ben Tennyson all end up in another demension. Where they fight death and discover feelings they had never before, and plus lot's of lemons...
1. Night patrolling and the blue death

**Hi everyone. Ever since I saw perman and pokemon. I thought of combining them both. So I thought of writing a fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yeah. Every character in this story is it's original age.**

Perman saved another truck today. This was the third time this week. Anyway perman took off his mask. Revealing himself as Mitsuo. A lazy boy. He hopped onto his bed and decided to take a nap before the night patrolling. He woke up at 9. Put on his mask and costume. And took out his copy robot.

The robot took the identity of the person who pressed its nose. Soon a copy Mitsuo stood by the bed. "Hi," said the copy robot. Mitsuo looked at him and smiled. "Hi, listen I have to go to night patrolling, remember not to do anything stupid again, yeah?" Perman asked. The copy Mitsuo nodded. Then perman took off in the same style. He came across the other 3 permans. Boobee, Pako and Payan. Boobee was a monkey, with the orange perman suit. Pako was a girl with a pink perman suit. She also never revealed her mask.

When it came to Payan, he could eat anything. The night was cold and chilly. "How about me and Boobee go this way, while you two go that way?" Asked Payan. We all nodded and headed for our direction. When Perman and Pako spotted a juice stand. They looked at each other and smiled, "How about a drink break?" Perman said. Pako nodded and headed for the stand. There she and Perman asked for two apple juices. The shop keeper came with two big glasses of juice. "Here's your juices Ma'am and sir," with that the keeper went inside. Quick as lightning the pair drank the juice. Although it was just one glass, they still wanted some more. For some reason the juices tasted abit funny and delicious. They ordered more and more. To what seemed like one or two glasses turned into five then seven. But the stand ran out of the juices. So perman and pako had to continue with the patrolling. When suddenly they got up to fly, they felt really dizzy, and suddenly lost control. They fell inside of the sea and fell and fell, not knowing what was happening. Then suddenly they saw a portal opening and blue light shining. They fell inside it and fainted...

Payan and Boobee saw perman and pako fall into the sea and dived in to save them. Pagan made a grab for perman while boobee swam for pako. Those two saw the blue light, and soon they were swallowed along with pako and perman. There was no chance of surviving, not a chance...

**So what do you guys think? The next chapter will be about pokemon, how Ash and his group fall there too. See you guys there.**


	2. The cave markings of blue!

**so hi guys. I'm back with some more adventure. Like I said, this will be focusing mostly on Ash. So enjoy.**

Ash looked at his watch, then gave a sigh. This was going to take forever. The gym battle was waiting for him. The last gym battle in the hoenn region. He looked ahead of him. The weather was getting cloudy. He didn't want it to rain. No way.

He looked at a little boy. He had navy blue hair, a green t-shirt and brown shorts. He wore thick glasses with a pokemon navigator, or pokenav for short. "Hey Max, how long till we reach there?" Asked Ash. The little boy looked at Ash and checked on his device.

"Ash, we won't reach there today, probably a week," sighed Max. Ash looked at his watch. Then suddenly he heard a girl murmur something to him. He turned around to face her. She wore a red top, with black shorts and a red bandanna. "Hey Ash, can't we take a break," she asked, almost fainting from hunger. Ash sighed and nodded.

"Fine May, but you've gotta promise it'll be quick, yeah? " Ash said, raising his brow. May dug into her sandwich and said, "Whatever," she looked very busy with that sandwich. A teenage boy. Dark skinned, spiked hair, boy laid out the food. "You gonna eat, Ash?" He asked, smiling. Ash couldn't resist the smell of the food and nodded.

"You always do this to me Brock," Ash said already eating. Then after five minutes, drops of rain landed on Ash's empty plate. He looked up. "Great! Let's find a shelter guys," May said, covering her hair from the rain and running towards a tree. Then Max spotted a cave. "How about we head there," he said pointing towards a cave. The group smiled and ran towards there. "I wonder why we haven't noticed it before?" Said May. Getting into the cave. "Yeah," agreed Ash. Brock and Max smiled and got inside. "Anyway, what can you expect with such weak eyes," Ash said shrugging his shoulders and remembering his eyes injury. May looked at Ash and fury rose inside her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She erupted. Ash just stared at her, shocked. "At least I'm not messy!" She finished smiling. Ash grew angry. "Well I don't have time to stand in front of a mirror like some people!" He said. Max and Brock just watched the two row on. When this conversation turned into a death match, someone had to stop it."You guys, stop it! It's just getting rough!" Said Brock. But Ash and May were so involved in the argument that they pushed Brock towards the wall and continued fighting.

Brock landed on drawing. When suddenly the wall cracked and blue light invaded the cave. Ash and May stopped arguing and their attention flew towards the blue opening. Then Max was pulled inside the crack. "Max!" May tried to reach for him but missed. Brock then was too pulled in. Then May was about to, suddenly Ash grabbed May's hand. "Sorry May," he said. May replied, "Im sorry too Ash,". Then the blue light swallowed them both...


	3. The legend of the ring

Perman was coughing and spitting sea water. Next to him was Pako. She too was doing the same. "Wha-what happened?" perman asked. Pako looked at perman then coughed even more. Payan and Boobee had helped them. But what did happen?

Suddenly the same blue portal opened and four kids fell out. They rubbed their heads...

Ash saw four... things standing to where he was standing. "Hi," said Ash waving at them. He saw they were hesitant but waved back at him. "Hi I'm Mit- I mean Perman," said the blue masked boy. "And I'm Ash," He said shaking perman's hand. "Im Pako, hello," said a pink masked girl. "Hi, my name is May,". "Boobeejjki hbgic," said a... Pokemon?

"Are you a pokemon?" Asked Max bending down to check more.

"A pokemon? What's that?" Asked Payan.

"A pokemon is a creature with special powers," explained Brock. The introduction finished.

"So where are you guys from?" Perman asked. Ash sat down and said, "we're from Hoenn, what about you perman?".

"We're from Japan, Tokyo," he said smiling. "So you haven't ever heard about us?" Asked Perman. "Never," explained May. Perman, for the first time noticed May. She was so pretty, beautiful even. He immediately started to drool.

Pako looked at Perman drooling over another girl. She turned bright red with jealousy. When can he ever notice that a beautiful girl is sitting right next to him? In short her. She just wanted to shout at him for that. When, all of a sudden, a scream came from the woods. They all rushed there. Nothing was there. There was a paper. Brock picked it up and studied it. It was very confusing. No letters, but some kind of code. Brock's eyes widened. "What happened Brock?" Ash asked. Brock was as still as a statue.

Then he motioned to go to the area where they all met. When everyone reached there, Brock started to speak. "Listen guys, I think it is very disturbing, but..." He caught his breath and continued. "Ok, so have you guys ever heard the legend of the missing ring?". Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, when I was little I really believed in legends and myths, so I started learning a famous code language called Spanglish. This letter or threat even is in Spanglish. So, a young princess called Milya lived with her parents who ruled this world. One day, when the princess turned thirteen, her mother or queen died. Before she died, she gave a special ring to her daughter, which had been passed on to the family for centuries. The Princess promised she would keep care of it. Do you guys know that the ring cost over 300 billion pounds? It was even more valuable at that time. A few servants stole the ring and dug it in this forest. They got killed some how, nobody really knows how. The princess spent the rest of her life looking for that ring. In truth, her ghost is still searching. Any passer-by who ever pass by this forest, will see its doom. This is why this forest is called the forbidden forest. Soon the world died and this land had no human,".

The shocked audience sleeked for breath. "So does that mean that were too going to die?" Asked Max. Brock nodded.

"If we don't die or don't find the ring, both perman's and pokemon worlds be destroyed." Brock said. There was silence, then out of nowhere, lightning hit all of them. Separating them all. All. So the princess did attack them all after all. Making them weaker by breaking them apart, a smart game. But will Ash and Mitsuo ever see tomorrow...


	4. There's always danger everywhere

**Guys, so what do you think is going to happen next? What ever it is, I'm sure it'll grab your attention.**

Ash landed harshly on the wet ground. He opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of the Forbidden forest. Next to him was May. She rubbed her head. "Are you okay, May?" Asked Ash. "Yeah," said May, "What about you?" May asked. Ash smiled.

"Good as ever,". Ash stood up and shook his body. "Do you have any idea where we are, May," Ash asked. May shook her head. "No Ash,". Ash stated that they should go look for others. May agrees. The search begins. Ash calls out Brock, Payan and Perman's name. While May calls Pako, Boobee and Max's name. "Where can they go?" May asks exhausted from the search. When a noise comes from the bushes. "Ash..." May hides behind Ash. Then a crack sound comes. "Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" Screamed May. Ash looks back and notices a cliff was there and May wasn't. He jumps down to save her, not caring about his own safety. He soon catches up with her. She hugs him in mid air. There everything seemed to slow down. The powerful wind turned into a nice breeze. Ash saw the fear in May's eyes for the first time. He hugged her back. The fall continued. This was it. The end was here. The end...

Perman heard a scream. He recognised the scream. It was May's scream. "Come on Pako, I think I heard some one scream! I think it's May come on!". Pako gulped and nodded, then followed Perman. Perman used his helmet to put the sensor higher. But for some reason he couldn't fly or use his helmet. He took off his Perman suit and shrank it and put it in his pocket. "Why did you take it off Mitsuo?" Pako asked unsure.

"I was hot and the suit isn't working either, you can take it off too... Oh yeah, sorry." He said still running. Pako groaned and wished she can sometimes take off her mask and show him that she is a very famous actress, who he admires the most. Hoshino Sumire.

But she calmed herself and kept on running. Mitsuo stopped and Pako bumbed into him. "Sorry, Mitsuo," She said. Mitsuo was in no mood to listen to Pako, he searched for May.

"May! Where are you?" He called. No reply. Pako looked around too. But found nothing.

"I don't think she's here Mit-Aaaagggghhhh!" Pako screamed.

Mitsuo turned around to find Pako nowhere. "Pako!" For the first time Mitsuo had tears in his eyes. He looked here and there, but there was no sign of Pako. Then he heard another scream. He knew who it was. Mitsuo ran towards the scream and finally tracked it he saw it his eyes widened, his mouth felt dry and his fingers went numb.

"No...No!" he screamed...

Brock looked at Payan holding the map. When the lightning struck, and when they had parted, Brock had found the map. It looked like was centuries old. He was worried what about what he was about to find next. But most of all, he feared something might happen to his friends. Especially Max, after all he was the youngest. He feared Max would not survive of being so young. And Ash, of not having his Pikachu. He had given the gym leader Wattson, his Pikachu to train, and sooner or later, when his fully ready, Pikachu will come back to Ash. Brock wondered whether his pokeballs worked in this unkown world. He immediately took out his pokeball and threw it. Nothing. So the pokeballs didn't work. May was in grave danger. She can't do anything without her pokemon. What can happen.

"What was that?" Payan asked looking at the pokeball. "That? It's a pokeball. Where we keep our pokemon." Brock explains. Payan looked stunned and replies with a smile,

"Wow, you know I should someday come to pokemon world!". Brock smiles. And continues searching for his friends. Suddenly, something bit Brock. He looked around to find a python. A python! Brock tried to run, but the python had strangled Brock. Payan saw this and tried to attack the snake. Brock kicked the snake and ran with Payan to escape it. They knew they can never escape it, but they ran and ran...

Max was confused. There were two ways he could go. One was the right, the other one was the left. He put his fingers on his chin. When Boobee pointed to the right. Max looked at him and nodded, "If you say so Boobee, let's go!" He marched to the right. When he heard something laughing. He turned around to find out who, nobody was there. Max shook his head and giggled. Then continued marching. But little did he know, there was someone there. Laughing, grinning, smiling. "Go on little boy, I've got it all planned for you all, hahahaha..."...


	5. Ben and Gwen

Ash was falling very fast. May was screaming. "No point screaming May, this is it, the wind is too much nobody will hear us," Ash shouted. May looked at Ash. "I just wish we could survive..."May said.

"BEN!" A girly voice cried, then suddenly Ash and May slowed down. They were falling but were slower, when they hit the earth, they stood on it, unharmed.

"What just happened Ash said as he cheaked his arms and legs. "Ghost!" Screamed May and fainted, but was caught by a ghost, he was white and was transparent. Then red light filled the area and the ghost was a boy. "Ben!" a girl came screaming. she wore white shorts with a blue top with a cat face on the centre. "What Gwen!" The boy, who is apparently named Ben, asked still looking at the girl in his arms.

Then the girl looked at Ash. Her expression changed to a suprise look, and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't-" She was cut by Ash.

"No probs, and thanks for saving us, by the way im Ash," Ash said smiling. Gwen just stared at Ash, it was like she was hypnotised by his cuteness.

"Oh Hi, I'm Ben and this is Gwen, completely not related," lied Ben as he put May down and Ash sprinkled some water on her. "Gwen can you bring me- Gwen?" Ben looked around him. Gwen was standing gazing at Ash. When suddenly Ben's suspicion broke and May rose up. "Ghost!Ghost!" Ben put a finger on May's lips,

"No ghost, just me," Ben replied. May looked at Ben, her voice died, her heart started to dance. "Oh yeah, I'm Ben by the way," Ben said.

"I- er- I'm may,", all of a sudden a huge thunderstorm rose and separated the four friends. Ash and Gwen, May and Ben.

"Ben!" May said as Ben held her hand and helping her not to fall into the tornado. He managed to grab a branch of a tree, and pulled May closer, their chests met. Ash held onto Gwen but went inside the tornado. "ASH GWEN!" Screamed the pair. But the voice died and the two fainted.

Ben woke up finding May in his arms. "May..." He said softly. May looked up from her sleep. Then quickly moved away. "Sorry for that Ben, I-" Ben was smiling. "Dont worry May, I'm your friend," Ben said. "Plus... I... well... enjoyed it," May looked up. "What do you mean ben," May asked, eyes wide.

"I mean May, your body being close to mine gives me a shock and I-" Ben was cut off as May unseemingly kissed him. Ben was suprised but soon kissed back and made his way towards May's shorts. He slipped his hand inside and started to play with her ass. May felt this and pulled down Ben's jeans, soon they were naked, Ben's 12 inch cock was sticking out and May's moisty pussy was wetter than ever. Ben went up to May's breast and sucked on them both one at a time as May let out moans of pleasure...


End file.
